Will You Cheer For Me?
by T. A. Aberforth
Summary: Kurt invites Blaine to a basketball game at McKinley, at which he finds out Kurt used to be a Cheerio. And Blaine really likes cheerleaders. Fluffy One-shot.


**A/N- I think I have found my muse! Thanks again to Nikoli Fenix for the prompt! This is a one-shot fo'sho. It's set sometime after 'Original Song' but before 'A Night of Neglect'. And Kurt still attends Dalton.  
>The prompt is: Kurt decides WMHS to support Finn at one of his sports meets, American football or Basketball. Blaine, Wes, and David decide to tag along. Embarrassment ensues when Sue sees Kurt in the crowd and brings attention to him. Blaine like "WTF, what do you mean you used to be a cheerleader?" Wes and David tease him relentlessly to the point of tears because he is so embarrassed. Kurt runs to the away and finds himself in the boys' bathroom and runs into stall and forgets to lock the stall door. Blaine chases him after reprimanding Wes and David for the teasing (They were just messing around). Blaine checks everywhere and finally finds Kurt and fluffiness ensues. Blaine admits that he finds it incredibly hot that Kurt was a cheerleader and Blaine ask Kurt if he will cheer for him in all of his Rugby or another sports matches. There can be make up sex if you want and bonus points if New directions also somehow also go hunting for Kurt and walk into the bathroom finding them in a compromising situation.<strong>

Kurt's POV

_Text to Blaine: Want to come to a Basketball game with me? –K_

_Text from Blaine: You? At a basketball game? April Fools' Day isn't for another week, Kurt. –B_

_Text to Blaine: Finn's playing and Carole wants me to go support him. Bleh. –K_

_Text from Blaine: Don't worry; I'll come to make it less boring for you. Maybe I'll bring you a scarf. :) –B_

_Text to Blaine: You better ;) –K_

_Text from Blaine: Uh oh... –B_

_Text to Blaine: What oh? –K_

_Text from Blaine: Is it okay if Wes and David come too? *does puppy dog eyes* -B_

_Text to Blaine: Yeah, no prob. See you later. :) –K_

It actually was a problem, but I'd never tell Blaine that. I tried to shrug it off, but I really just wanted to alone with Blaine. Wes and David were fine (in moderation), but this was my boyfriend I was talking about. Not that we could get very alone and cuddly at a McKinley basketball game, but still. It was the thought that counted, right?

XOXOXOXO

Blaine's POV

I was lying on my bed helping Wes and David study for a Spanish test when my BlackBerry beeped. It was a text from Kurt, causing an instant grin to light my face up.

"Ooh, who's that texting Blaine that made his face go all happy?" Wes poked me in the leg.

"Who else? It's Kuuuurtie, isn't it?" David chimed.

I ignored him, typing my reply. I hit send and Wes grabbed my phone. "Hey! Give that back!"

"We have to make sure you're not sexting, Blaine. That's naughty." David said, peering over Wes' shoulder to look at my text history. "Basketball game! I wanna go! I wanna go!"

"Kurt invited you to a basketball game? No way."

"We want to see this."

"We're coming with you."

"He said we can! See?" Wes shoved the phone in my face.

"You texted him?"

"He said yes... No wait, what are you doing with that pillow? Oh shit, help, David!"

Kurt's POV

"Blaine!" I squealed, higher pitched than normal as I hugged him. As I buried my face in his shoulder, he smelled like Old Spice and Hollister cologne and something else I couldn't identify something that was entirely, purely Blaine. And he smelled like perfection, sprinkled with a bit of wonderful, and with a large dash of dapper. And I never wanted to let go. His hair was ungelled and curly, just the way I liked it.

"I'm offended, David. Kurt never hugs us like that after only one day of us being apart," I heard Wes fake-sniffle.

"It breaks my heart. I really thought we had found a true friend. I guess I was wrong." David said morosely.

"Overkill, guys." I said, pulling out of my embrace with Blaine reluctantly. I gave them both two second, one armed hugs to shut them up.

"So who are we rooting for?" Blaine asked once we had gotten to our seats in the very front row. He sat next to me, with Wes and David behind us. Carole hadn't arrived yet, but the gym was near bursting with people.

"I'm honestly not sure." I confessed, a bit sheepish. "The cheerleaders are the Cheerios ad the football team is the Titans, but I don't know what the Basketball team is. The school colors are red and white, though."

"Sports not your thing?" questioned David.

"Not anymore," I muttered, remembering the brief period of football and my dark days of Splenda and peeled celery, as I liked to call the slightly longer period I was a Cheerio.

"Anymore?" Blaine said, confused.

"Never mind," I murmured. My phone buzzed softly in my pocket and I grabbed it to see a text.

_Text from Carole: Sorry I can't make it, sweetie. Your dad's coming down with the "man flu"._

My brow furrowed.

_Text to Carole: Man flu?_

_Text from Carole: He says real men don't get the real flu._

I sighed. My dad could be such a _guy _sometimes. Blaine read over my shoulder and chuckled, the sound warming me. "Man flu... that's a good one."

"Sadly, I think she was being serious." I grinned back and slipped my phone back into my messenger bag.

He rested his chin on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "I wonder if gay guys get man flu, too."

"KURT!" Suddenly, I found myself being tackled by girls. Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany engulfed me in a group hug that almost knocked me backwards.

"We missed you so much," said Tina, smiling as they stepped back.

"Everyone did, even Puck, though I doubt he'd admit to anyone but his little sister." Quinn looked radiant, peaceful to be back at the top where she belonged.

"Hey Kurt, can I borrow that Hermés scarf you told me about the other day?" Mercedes grinned.

I was still stunned. "You guys! Why are you here?"

"I could say the same for you, Mr. Warbler. Are you trying to spy on us? Steal our set list? Because, I, as co-captain of New Directions, feel that it is compromising to have the enemy on our home base so close to the competition. I, for one, don't trust anyone from another show choir since the whole Jesse St. James incident and I do not feel safe or at home in our auditorium, gym, or at William McKinley High School with these Warblers here. And if I don't feel safe here, my voice will not be steady as I practice, throwing off our whole group dynamic and ruining our chances at Sectionals, Regionals, Nationals, or any show choir completion. These Warblers are messing with our heads just being here, you guys, and I refuse to just stand by and watch as it happens!"

"RACHEL, SHUT UP!" yelled the girls, including Tina, Brittany, and Santana (who had wandered over in the middle of Rachel's speech.)

"Has anyone ever tried just tying you down and taping your mouth shut?" I asked. "Because I am seriously considering it right now."

"I'm ready to just slap the mouth right off her," added Mercedes.

"Did you even listen to what I said?"

"Yes, we did Rachel. You were babbling on about how I, Blaine, Wes, and David are attempting to steal your set list. Because I would just totally betray my old Glee club like that. I consider you guys to be family. How could you even think that about me? I know I can be devilish and scheming at times, but I really do love you guys. And you can forget about me trying to seduce you like Jesse did. I just don't see you like that. Sorry."

"But I thought you loved me, Kurt." Brittany said sadly.

I sighed. "I do, boo. I do. Just not how I like boys."

"Okay, maybe I'm a tiny bit," We all looked at her. "Fine, very melodramatic. But can you really blame me after what happened with Jesse?"

"Yes," I said.

"Yes," said Tina.

"Yes," said Quinn.

"Yeah," said Santana.

"Uh-huh," commented Mercedes.

"Who's Jesse?" asked Brittany.

Rachel sighed. "Obviously, my wonderful talent and presence are not appreciated here. Kurt, where's Finn?"

"The locker room, I guess. How should I know?" I shrugged, taking Blaine's hand. He grinned at me and squeezed it.

"Kurt, is he your dolphin?" Brittany asked, looking at our intertwined hands.

"Yes, Britt. We're dating."

"I'm glad," She sat next to me on the bleachers and rested her head on my shoulder. "Now you'll be happy."

"I am happy, boo. But when did you quit the Cheerios?"

"When Coach Sylvester tried to shoot me out of a cannon at Nationals." Brittany said simply.

"She did what?" My mouth hung open.

"I think the cannon is mad at me. It drew me a picture that said it misses me."

"Britt, sweetie, the cannon was cheating on you. Don't feel bad. He was only going to break your heart." Santana quickly interjected.

"Oh. That's okay; I was totally going to dump him in a few weeks anyways." Britt turned back to me. "Now we all quit! Me, you, Mercedes, Santana, and Quinn."

"Quit what?" David asked.

"The Cheerios. It's our cheerleading squad that won six consecutive National championships, and still finds time to look hot." Santana leaned over to pinch my cheek and I swatted her hand away. "Our little Kurtie here used to be the star vocalist."

"He sung a 14 minute straight Celine Dion medley in French while tumbling. It was epic." Quinn added.

I could feel the stares of Wes, David, and worst of all Blaine boring into me. "Really? Kurt used to be cheerleader?" Wes asked with a smirk in his voice.

"Isn't that what I the hell just said?" Santana bitched, taking out a emery board to file her nails with. "Yes, Kurt was a cheerleader. Big fucking whoop."

"Did he wear a skirt?" David inquired, making my cheeks flame red.

"Well, he tried on mine once. But he looked better in pants." Brittany said thoughtfully.

"Wow, Kurt. I feel like you've been holding out on us. You have cheerleader friends and didn't introduce us?"

"I feel so left out."

"Can you come cheer at on of Blaine's soccer games?"

"I bet he'd love that."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, tears leaving tracks across my face. "Okay, guys. I was a cheerleader. Big. Fucking. Deal. You don't have to blow it up in my face! It's in the past and we can stop talking about it now." With that, I ripped my hand out of Blaine's, who was still frozen, and stormed out of the gym just as, ironically, the Cheerios' opening performance began. Leaving behind my bag, my phone, and my boyfriend.

Blaine's POV

I felt like a barn had hit me. A barn full of beautiful, blue eyed boys wearing tight red, black, and white cheerleading uniforms. I had to suppress a shudder as Brittany confirmed he'd worn a skirt, because that just brought up new images that I was not proud of. If Kurt was able to read my mind, he'd probably break up with me, punch me in the face, or both. My mind half registered Wes and David teasing him, and when David mentioned cheering at my soccer game, I was floored yet again. But when he began shouting back and ran away, leaving all his stuff, I stared at my empty hand like it had personally offended me. Then I turned that glare to my so-called friends, attempting not to punch them in the face.

"What the hell, guys?" My voice was low but angry. "Why would you say stuff like that?"

"We didn't know he'd be so sensitive about it!"

"We were just messing around." Wes looked upset.

"You guys are idiots." I turned to the ex-cheerleaders. "And you guys had no right to share Kurt's personal business." On that note, I spun on my heel to go find Kurt, pausing to pick up his bag.

I was such a douchebag. I'd just sat there, fantasizing about my boyfriend in a cheerleader uniform, while he'd been teased by my best friends to the point of tears. Yeah, I was the prince douche. Like Shia LaBeouf.

Roaming the unfamiliar halls, I had no idea where to search. This wasn't Dalton; I didn't know what places Kurt was emotionally attached to. I decided to try the bathroom, as that was where any logical person would go while crying.

Sure enough, entering the boys' bathroom, I heard sniffling coming from a half-open stall. I pushed the door open tentatively to find him sitting on the toilet seat with a tear streaked face and red eyes. "Oh, god Kurt. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry about what? You didn't do anything." He sniffed again.

"I know, and that's why I'm sorry. I just sat there while they teased you. I'm such a douche. Like Jesse McCartney."

Kurt stood up slowly and stumbled into my arms, sobbing. I held him close, letting him cry and not even caring if he got snot on my favorite t-shirt. His whole body shook with harsh tears. "I didn't want any of you guys to know. I k-knew this w-w-would happen."

I rubbed soft circles on his back. "Don't be ashamed of your cheerleading. You basically won Nationals for the whole team. That means my boyfriend is better than people all over the country." I pulled back a little and kissed his cheek, looking him in the eye. "Of course, I already knew that. And to be completely honest, the only reason I didn't defend you at first was that I was too busy imagining you in that uniform."

"R-really?"

"I have to admit; you as a cheerleader has got to be one of the hottest thing I've ever thought about." I whispered. "And I actually would love it if you cheered at one of my soccer games."

"Well, I might happen to still have the uniform..." Kurt trailed off, his tears subsiding. I half-growled, half-moaned, and kissed him, cupping his face in my hands.

3rd Person POV

"Where the hell is he?" Rachel screeched, frustrated. The whole of New Directions besides Finn and Puck were wandering the empty hallways, searching for Kurt to fix the mess. They'd already checked the auditorium, the choir room, the French classroom, and the girls' bathroom.

"Try calling him." Artie told Mercedes.

"I did. He left his phone and then that Blaine kid picked it up." She responded.

"Did anyone check the bathroom?" Tina piped up.

"Yes, we checked the girls' bathroom already." Quinn said.

"No, I mean the boys' bathroom. You guys act like just because Kurt's gay, he doesn't have the proper male body parts." Tina replied angrily. "He only used the girls' bathroom to clean up the slushies so no homophobes would walk in on him changing." All of Glee club stared at each other guiltily. "Don't just stand there! Let's go."

The group began to walk (minus Artie, who was being pushed by Brittany) toward the nearest bathroom. They opened the door, listening. Sure enough, they heard sobbing coming from inside. Mercedes moved to go in, but Quinn caught her shoulder. "Shh... you hear that?"

"I hear my homeboy crying, Quinn. Let me go."

"No, somebody else is in there with him."

"Is it Karofsky? I swear, I'll mess him up again if he-"

"SHH!" Tina hissed. There was a quiet voice echoing around the bathroom.

"Don't be ashamed of your cheerleading. You basically won Nationals for the whole team. That means my boyfriend is better than people all over the country." They heard Blaine say over Kurt's sobs. "Of course, I already knew that. And to be completely honest, the only reason I didn't defend you at first was that I was too busy imagining you in that uniform."

"Wanky." Santana said.

"Shh!"

"And I actually would love it if you cheered at one of my soccer games." Blaine said.

"Well, I might happen to still have the uniform..." Kurt murmured back. There was a low moan that echoed around the bathroom, and then sounds of kissing.

"Let's get out of here," Mercedes whispered, and everyone agreed. Before they could close the door completely, a high pitched moan resounded around the horrible acoustics. "Oh my god, Blaaaine-" Kurt began to whimper and make noises that could even make Santana blush.

"Get some, white boy." Mercedes smirked before leaving.

**A/N2- It took me forever, but I finally finished it. Reviews make me flail like crazy with pure happiness. **


End file.
